


Beg

by deanswifehasneeds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:53:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswifehasneeds/pseuds/deanswifehasneeds
Summary: Author: @deans-wife-has-needs(Gif on my tumblr)





	Beg

Dean had you by the throat as he massaged your breasts playing with your nipples. Kissing your neck he pinches hard making you mewl in pleasure.  
“Dean please stop teasing.” You beg desperate to have friction between your legs.  
He chuckles, “Baby girl you need to wait.”  
“Dean please I need it. I need you so much please.” You grind your ass against him, eliciting a growl.  
“Strip.” He commands releasing you and you comply quickly. He watches with hungry eyes, palming himself. You look awaiting your next instruction.  
“On the bed lay down.” You obey looking over as he undresses.   
“Beg”  
“Dean please I need your big cock in my tight warm pussy. I need to feel you stretch my walls like only you can. Please Dean…”   
He hovers over you, “Keep going.”  
“Please I need your marks. I love it you showing the world who I belong to. Bruise me dean in places only we see. Make me feel you for days Dean please” you beg shamelessly and desperately.   
He thrusts into you and you cry out in relief. Wrapping your legs around him he holds your hips tightly as he pounds into you. Your peak approaches fast thanks to his teasing.  
“Dean g-g-gonna come.”  
“Come with me gorgeous.” He groans in your ear as he rubs you clit.  
You shriek his name in ecstasy as you come squeezing his cock within you setting him off as he paints your inner walls. Panting he pulls out after you both have ridden your highs.  
“I love it when you beg.” He whispers pulling you close.


End file.
